riofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
I Will Survive
I Will Survive — песня в Рио 2. Песня в мультфильме исполняется Найджелом и Габи, когда Найджел случайно попал на прослушивание, устроенный Нико, Педро и Рафаэлем. thumb|350 px Текст Русская версия : Найджел: : Случай был такой со мной: : Думал, мне конец! : Думал, жизнь остановилась и теперь : Крылья, как свинец! : Я размышлял столько ночей и понял: : Жизнь надо менять, и я стал сильней! : Я научился быть сильней! : А ну живей! : Все с глаз долой! : Ты оглянись, эй! : Увидишь: я теперь другой. : Ты думал, что убьешь меня своим "Прощай!", : Ты думал, что мне крышка! : Габи: : Ох, нет! : Найджел: : Ты думал, что я дохлый попугай! : Габи: : О нет, о нет! : Найджел: : Я буду жи-и-и-ить! : Раз ненависть пока со мной, : Я знаю, как мне быть! : Габи: : У-у, ох-ха-ха!.. : Найджел: : И ждёт меня успех! : Габи: : О да! ты лучше всех! : Найджел: : Я буду жить! : Габи: : Ты будешь жить! : Найджел: : Я буду жить! : Габи: : И я с тобо-о-о-ой! : Найджел: : Я победитель! я бесстрашный воитель, : Привык поражать и всех побеждать! : И ты-то крутой, но я-то буду круче! : Такое не каждый из вас отчебучит! : Зацените какаду! : Так могу, вот так могу, так могу… : Фонограмма не нужна мне самому! : Габи: : А но?! : Найджел: : [издаёт звуки] : Габи: : Вот это да! : Найджел: : Если встанешь на пути, наподдам сильнее! : Будешь убегать — я рвану быстрее! : Обдираю с тебя кость! : Ты не нужен мне быстрее! : Дайте мне трон — королём хочу быть! : Я всё смогу! : Я буду жить! : Я буду жить!… Оригинальная версия : At first I was afraid - : I was petrified. :I kept thinking that I could never never live - :I could barely fly. :And I spent oh so many nights thinking how he did me wrong - :And I grew strong - :And I learned how to get along... : Go on, now go! : Walk out the door! : Just turn around now... : It is I who have the floor. : Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? : Did you think I'd crumble? : Oh no! : Did you think I'd lay down and die? : Oh no, not Nige! : I will survive........! : As long as I know how to hate : I know I'll stay alive : Ahh!!! : I've got all my life to live, : And I've got all my love to give! : And I will survive : You will survive : I will survive : We will survive! : I'm a survivor : I've got the eye of a tiger : I've been training again and eating my fiber : You've been staying alive well I've been staying alive-er : Watch where you sit, when I spit my saliva, like boom : You've never seen a cockatoo : Rockin' n shockin' and droppin' and pop' and lockin' too? : Watch what I can do with out no autotune (say what?) : Ay ay ay ay ay ay..... (oh no he didn't!) : If you try to keep me down I'll just come back stronger : If you try to cut me short I'll just come back longer : If you beat me at ping pong I'll just play ping pong-er : Give me my throne, I am ready to thrive one thing I know.... : I will survive! : I - will - survive........ en:I Will Survive pt-br: Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Рио 2